


Lie Like You Mean It

by Spooteh (Pawfoot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Sam Winchester, Jess-as-vessel!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Spooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s made a lot of poor choices, but that doesn’t mean this is justifiable punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much shameless femslash.

Sam’s first, slightly irrational thought, is that she doesn’t deserve this. Okay, so she released Lucifer and started the end of the world. But really, being the vessel was punishment enough, wasn’t it?  Karmic, really.

But this? Seeing this beloved face twisted into an unfamiliar, unnatural smirk is more than Sam can bear. Lucifer saunters towards her, exaggerating the swing of Jess’ hips, tossing her blonde hair. Sam wants to flee but can’t move. Honestly, she’s not sure if it’s her own fear keeping her immobile or Lucifer’s power.

“Hello, Sam,” Lucifer says, and it hardly sounds like Jess. There is none of the familiarity or warmth Sam remembers from that voice.  It’s formal, as if they’re business associates meeting for the first time.

Except there is nothing professional about the way Lucifer slides onto her lap, lacing Jess’ fingers through Sam’s hair. If it was really Jess, she’d have some quip about the length of her hair. Sam had never been able to explain why she’d keep it short, couldn’t explain why her father had ingrained the practicality of it into her.

She’s never really thought about it, but Sam supposes letting it finally grow out was some kind of tribute to Jess.

“Aren’t you going to touch?” Lucifer asks, leaning forward to whisper in Sam’s ear. The motion presses Jess’ body against Sam, and oh she wants to. “Surely you missed this?”

Lucifer uses the proximity to kiss along Sam’s jaw, pausing to drift a little lower and nip at her pulse point. Sam tries to shove her off, but her hands can only press uselessly at Jess’ shoulders, Lucifer’s preternatural strength keeping her in place. Unable to go anywhere, Sam’s hands stay, body wanting to fall into this familiar experience.

Lucifer reaches her lips, runs her tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips. Jess’ hands are still in her hair. Something draws Sam’s hands down to Jess’ waist, guiding her fingers under her shirt. Sam gasps at the feeling of soft flesh, colder than she remembers, but still familiar and smooth.

One of Sam’s hands drifts to Jess’ back, sliding up her spine and pushing her shirt up. And oh, she has missed the way Jess fit in her hands, loved how perfectly Jess filled them. Loved the way Jess appreciated how tall Sam was, how happy she was to finally be the little spoon.

Lucifer wriggles on top of her, letting out a pleased, throaty sound. “She’s missed this too, you know.”

Her hands drift down, and she toys with the buttons on Sam’s shirt, before pulling back and removing her own shirt.

It’s one thing, Sam thinks, to know someone isn’t wearing a bra, and another thing entirely to be confronted with it.

Without a thought, her hands move to cup Jess’ breasts, but once her brain catches up, Sam forces them to her sides.

“Aw, aren’t you going to play, Sammy?” Lucifer asks, pouting ridiculously.

Slim fingers undo her buttons, pushing her shirt off her shoulders. Frowning, Lucifer glances at Sam’s wrists where her shirt hangs.

“You’re making this much more difficult than it needs to be,” she complains, toying with the clasp of Sam’s bra.

Sam can’t hold in a derisive snort at that. “I’m sorry; were you hoping for some sex before you try to wear me to the Apocalypse?”

Also, it seems that Lucifer just likes to complain, because she snaps, and they’re both naked. Yeah, that was so much more difficult than Sam undressing herself.

Oh god, she’s getting bitchy about the Devil trying to seduce her.

“Apparently, you’ve bulked up,” Lucifer says, standing, and Sam is stupidly grateful they’re no longer pressed together.

“Stop talking like you know her,” Sam snaps.

Lucifer gives him a pitying look and rolls her eyes. “This isn’t me rifling around in your subconscious to pick the form I think is going to freak you out the most and projecting it. She’s here, Sam.”

Hands with too much strength spread her legs so Lucifer can step between them. Jess’ breasts brush against Sam’s when Lucifer leans over her, and Sam closes her eyes, trying to distance herself.

“What do you miss most?” Lucifer asks. “The way she kissed you?”

She brings their mouths together, twirling her tongue before sucking gently at Sam’s bottom lip. One hand slides back into Sam’s hair, tugging gently. The other rubs up and down her side, occasionally brushing her breast. It’s so familiar, and it’s all Sam can do to keep her hands down.

Lucifer draws back with a sigh. “Not that then?” The hand on her side slips in and down, fingers teasing between her legs. “How about the way she touched you?”

Lucifer rubs her clit firmly, giving Sam no escape from the sensation it sends coursing through her. Sam groans and Lucifer smirks against her neck. The hand in Sam’s hair moves to cup a breast, Lucifer rubbing Jess’ thumb over the nipple.

Lucifer abandons Sam clit to dip Jess’ fingers lower, and she gasps in a mockery of surprise to find Sam slick.

“You know, Sam, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were enjoying yourself.”

She thrusts two fingers into Sam, and she doesn’t smile, rather bares her teeth in triumph when Sam cries out.

The pace she sets is punishing, thumb pressing into Sam’s clit with each thrust of her fingers.  Sam grips the side of the chair and bites her lip in an attempt to stay quiet. She won’t give Lucifer that satisfaction again, but there seems to be nothing she can do to stop her hips from moving in time with Lucifer’s hand.

When she tires of Sam’s stubborn refusal to open her mouth, Lucifer draws her fingers out. Sam’s body feels too tight, aching with the need to finish, and before she thinks to repress it, she whimpers.

“You had your chance,” Lucifer says with a smirk.

She settles herself back onto Sam’s lap, and one hand gently pries Sam’s from its death grip on the chair.

“Besides,” she says, as she drags Sam’s hand between her legs. “It’s not really being touched that you missed. It’s touching.”

She rolls her hips, and guides two of Sam’s fingers into her body. Her breath hitches, and when she moans, “Mhm, Sam,” suddenly she’s not hearing Lucifer. She hears Jess, breathless with desire, and Sam responds.

Her free hand goes to Jess’ waist, skims up her side until Sam can palm her breast, thumbing over a peaked nipple.  Jess writhes on top of her, and when she presses at her clit with her thumb, Jess’s breathy gasps turn into a litany of “Sam, Sam, Sam.”

She quiets her with her mouth, but they’re both gasping and moaning too much for a really successful kiss. Jess’ hands tangle in her hair, dragging her away from her mouth and instead offering her neck to Sam.

“Sam,” she gasps as Sam licks and nibbles at her neck. “So good. You’re so good. Love it when you touch me.”

“Love touching you,” Sam answers, wriggling a third finger into her.

Jess goes taut on top of her, and Sam can feel her muscles tightening in expectation.

“Just let go, Jess,” Sam murmurs into her neck. “I’ve got you. I love you.”

As if Sam’s word was all she was waiting for, Jess convulses around Sam’s fingers, her body trembling as she comes. For a moment, they stay there, Jess rocking against Sam’s hand through her orgasm, Sam whispering words of love against her skin.

But then Jess slips off of her lap, and Sam crashes back into reality.

Lucifer grins, “Thanks, Sam. Look forward to seeing you again real soon.”

Sam jerks awake in a dingy motel room, feeling sick to her stomach.


End file.
